


高中生

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *ABO(3A6O)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 8





	高中生

高中生

名井南坐在马桶上，眼睛一直盯着手上的验孕棒看，她在等这根沾湿了的东西浮现出答案，决定她未来人生的走向，时间一分一秒过去，手中的验孕棒，缓缓显出了两条浅粉色的答案。

在一个小时之前，她走进药店，拿起两盒验孕棒就往收银台走，没等买单的人开口，她就说：“请不要对我说任何教育的话，当没看见就行了，谢谢。”然后高高的扬起了头，在名井南的人生里，她已经被她的母亲教育了太多次，她不需要其他人的指点，

她母亲常说：“噢，mina，别这样，” “南，不，这很丢脸”

对面的服务员被突如其来的话语逗笑了，拿过她的东西给她结了帐，在名井南踏出门的前一秒，那人说：“我记得我第一次验孕的时候，验完出来就吐了，祝你好运，漂亮的姑娘”

名井南头也不回的走了，她不相信自己有这么倒霉，只是那一次就中了招。

得到结果之后，她坐在剧院路边的座椅上良久，路灯忽明忽暗，但还是勉强支撑着，她看着马路对面的便利店，她孩子的父亲在那头忙碌，一辆黑色的大机车突然遮挡住了她的视线，凑崎纱夏停下机车，摘下头盔，用脚撑着地，问她：

“嘿，需不需要送你回家，”

名井南什么话都没说，跨上了陌生人的机车，凑崎纱夏转过身来看着她，感到有点不可思议，她摇了摇头，发动了机车，凑崎纱夏开得很快，车技很好，穿梭在一辆又一辆高速行驶的轿车之中，风几乎吹的名井南睁不开眼，名井南抱住了凑崎的腰肢，此时凑崎的声音在风里传来，“嘿，不要抱太紧，我女朋友会吃醋”，名井南还是没有松手，她靠在一个陌生人的背上，流着泪，没有声音，风将她的眼泪吹干，吹落在地上，啪嗒啪嗒，她哭得很安静，却大声过机车的轰鸣，大声过轿车的喇叭声，这是无声的哀嚎，她想。

“忘了问，你家在哪，”凑崎开口道，名井南吸了吸鼻子，报出了一个地址，凑崎纱夏突然在路边停了车，转过身问她：

“你是那个很出名的芭蕾舞演员吗，我女朋友很喜欢看你的表演，”凑崎纱夏看到名井南脸色的泪痕，但她没有说其他额外的话，凑崎在下班路上。看到一个女孩子，独自坐在椅子上，显得很孤独，凑崎想，我得送她回家，外面太危险了。

“可能很快就不是了”名井南回答。

她摸着她的平坦的小腹，这里孕育了一个生命，即使还没有成形，但是分量好重，压得名井南几乎要喘不过气来。

凑崎纱夏继续发动了机车，往目的地驶去，她被名井南的身份打开了话闸子，

“我和我女朋友常去剧院看你们表演，她也很喜欢跳舞，阿，我女朋友叫周子瑜，虽然不知道为什么要告诉你她的名字，但我想全世界都是知道，她是我女朋友，子瑜很高，手长脚长的，每次跳舞都会把我迷倒，”凑崎纱夏的话语里都是幸福感，是能和喜欢的人在一起的那种幸福。

凑崎纱夏很快就把她送到了家楼下，名井南下车的时候，凑崎喊住了她，“这是我女朋友的电话号码，如果你要人帮忙，可以找我们”。

名井南打开了自己家的门，没有选择开灯，抱着膝缩在沙发上很久。

名井南下了班常会去那个便利店，在平井桃之前，替她结账的都是那个上了年纪的beta大叔，大叔常常还会跟她絮絮叨叨喊她多吃点，“姑娘，你太瘦了，”。直到平井桃突然出现，上了年纪皱巴巴的脸换成了具有青春气息而漂亮的脸，大概是初次兼职吧，平井桃很热情，买单的时候总是对她笑出一口白牙，名井南的心突然咯噔了一下，是着迷前的危险信号。

当她站在冷冻柜前，纠结要吃那一块冰淇淋的时候，平井桃在她身后突然出现，平井桃靠着她很近，就在她耳边说：“我最喜欢吃那个奶油味的了”，语气像一个小孩子在对妈妈撒娇。

天知道名井南此刻有多么紧张，她屏住呼吸，缓缓开口，

“那就吃奶油味的好了”，平井桃的脸色浮现出惊喜，

“是吧是吧！奶油味的雪糕是最佳选择！”平井桃的脸色浮现出惊喜，手舞足蹈地向名井南展示她有多么喜欢奶油的雪糕，名井南陷入了她的动作、神情、语气，在这窄小空间内的所有平井桃的东西，她的冰封的心裂开了一道又一道让平井桃入侵的缝隙。

而后她常常会到店里和平井桃聊天，平井桃刚高考完，出来感受一下兼职氛围，在此前她从未有这种社会实践，等到她分化成alpha，她的父母就放任她自如了，小孩向倒糖豆一样向她倾诉所有，眼睛亮晶晶的，是让人忍不住亲吻的脸。

平井桃常常会叫她多吃点，跟在她后面走，姐姐太瘦了，姐姐要补充维生素哦，姐姐、姐姐、姐姐、直到有人要买单，平井桃才会跑回去自己应该在的位置。

名井南有几天没来，她们剧院要开始表演了，她实在是抽不出身去找平井桃，不知道小孩没看见她几天会不会失落，应该不会吧。她想。

平井桃好几天都没看见那个跳芭蕾舞的漂亮姐姐了，她眼里的失落连常来的客人都发现了，“诶，你这是怎么了？失恋啦？这么没力气”

平井桃此刻才惊觉她喜欢上了那个常来店里的漂亮姐姐，当名井南重新踏进店门，平井桃  
低垂着的眼像是十万瓦的电灯泡一样亮起来，眼里的热情几乎要把名井南燃烧成灰，名井南吓了一跳，问她：

“你今天怎么跟打了鸡血似的？？”

小孩笑嘻嘻地说，“因为看见姐姐了呀！”

“没脸没皮”，名井南转过身的时候笑了。

名井南总会喝着酸奶听她絮絮叨叨，当平井桃说到学校有个女孩子喜欢她的时候，名井捏着酸奶的手略微收紧，问：“那你喜欢她吗？”

“我不喜欢她，”

“那你喜欢谁”空气仿佛突然停滞了，名井南听到自己的心在剧烈的跳动，几乎要响爆她的鼓膜，企图遮盖平井桃接下来的答案。

小孩被名井南盯着涨红了脸，半响才开口，“我才不告诉姐姐咧，喜欢是秘密”

名井南松了一口气，虽然知道平井桃有喜欢的人，但她只要当做不知道就好了，倘若平井桃的口中说其他人的名字，她也只会表面装作若无其事，但实际上心脏痛到裂开。

当名井南第二次连着三天没去店里的时候，平井桃来了，在她们剧院的后门等着她，她打开门发现有道黑影站在那里几乎要被吓晕，平井桃转过身来，眼睛亮晶晶地望着她，朝她挥手，然后大步朝她走来，名井南的眼里只剩下平井桃一个人的身影，她突然身处在另外一个世界，她彻底着迷了。她想。

看着平井桃涨红着脸站在她面前，支支吾吾，说不出一句连续的话，不是成绩很好的吗？怎么这个时候这么蠢，她拉过平井桃的衣领，率先吻了上去。

成年人的娴熟吻技吻得高中生晕乎乎的，牙关被打开，带着热气的舌头灵巧地追逐她，是喜欢的人在亲她，平井桃闭上了眼睛，学习着接吻，她逐渐占领攻势，手抚摸上名井南的背部，将她拉近自己，alpha基因里自带的掠夺，占领，派上了用场，当名井南发现平井桃占领了攻势的时候，她已经被吻晕了，她们分开，

“你怎么那么会接吻？”

“是姐姐教的”。

她们在进门前就已经开始接吻，分开时嘴唇还有银丝缠绵，吻让她们的呼吸开始变得粗重，信息素早已放出，包裹着对方，来自omega的埃及茉莉，来自alpha的佛手柑，夏天和海滩交缠，平井桃搂住芭蕾演员纤细的腰肢，将她轻而易举地抱起，抵在墙上，平井桃咬着她优美的锁骨，在上面留下一个个齿痕，

“呀，你属狗的呀你啊”  
“我是姐姐的舔狗”平井桃抬起头笑嘻嘻地说。

平井桃的舌头在她锁骨的凹陷处打转，名井南被刺激的抓紧了她的头发，alpha继续往下，来到未曾有人探索过的胸部，她在名井南的胸口深呼吸，用力地感受她的气息，茉莉香的信息素钻进她的鼻腔，涌到她的大脑里，调动她身体里所有掠夺基因，她颤抖着手去揭开名井南的扣子，却怎么也解不开，名井南的笑从头顶传来，

“解不开吗？”名井南的手伸到后面轻而易举地揭开束缚柔软的内衣，白皙的胸部暴露在空气中，平井桃近距离地观看着她跳动，小心翼翼地亲吻尖端，像是对待什么绝世珍宝，平井桃小心翼翼又郑重其事的动作，让名井南感动又羞愧，她观赏着心上人的动作，粗热的呼吸喷洒在肤表，灵活的舌头正在她敏感的尖端游走，

“先放我下来，”名井南说

平井桃松开了手，让omega轻盈地落了地，名井南往房间里走去，边走边将自己的衣物脱掉，像是在跳芭蕾舞一样优美的滑向前，四肢修长，腰肢纤细，黑暗中，月光洒在她身上，她在月下翩翩起舞，只为平井桃一个人起舞的表演。

名井南消失在走廊尽头的时候，平井桃已经看呆了，这是她18年来，看过的最美的一次芭蕾舞表演，欲望和纯净两种交合在一个人身上，她是河中的花，即使采摘它，你可能会失足溺死，但总有成千上万人会冒这种风险。

名井南重新出现在走廊的另一端，走过来拉着平井桃往房间里去，而平井桃将她抱起，轻柔地扔到床上去，用自己的体重压上去，名井南的膝盖摩擦着她的胯骨，omega早已一丝不挂，平井桃脱去自己的衣服，结实的腹肌，修长有力的手臂，若影若现的人鱼线，名井南摸上她的腹肌，

“你这是为了勾引小姑娘练的吧”

“不，为了勾引大姑娘”平井桃又吻了下来，平井桃的手也没有休息，滑过omega身上娇嫩的肌肤，擦过大腿内侧时，名井南颤抖了一下，平井桃将自己火热的性器抵在穴口，那双亮晶晶的眼睛里带着火焰直直望着她，名井南朝她点了点头。

平井桃将自己送了进去，甬道收缩着她的发胀的性器，她差点要被这突如其来起来的刺激刺激到直接射精，她尝试着往更深处进去，名井南被刺激的扬起了头，太深了，平井桃找到了合适的位置，开始大力地进出，平时锻炼的腰部力量此刻派上了用场，炙热的性器在名井南的身体里进出，像是永远不会疲倦，她大力地送上前，耻骨相撞的发出肉体撞击的声音，还有性器撞击的穴口的水声，组成了一场性爱交响乐，名井南望着它们的交合处，液体飞溅，平井桃在她身上用力，头发丝间都是汗水，滑过她年轻而有张扬的脸，她在这种情况下达到了高潮，而平井桃也在最后数十下进入中，全数喷射在她体内，温热的甬道收缩着发热的性器，结在此刻形成，紧紧地锁住她们。

名井南感觉自己要被燃烧殆尽了，从结合处涌上来的热度实在太烫了，像是两人的生命沸腾到最高度的时候。

她们被热情冲昏了头脑，丝毫没有想到后续的事情，只记得对方布满汗水的脸，贴合的身体，如海水般的快感。

名井南不知道该怎么做，回家吗？她本就是因为那种名门望族的压抑的家族气氛才离家出走，他们看不起她要当芭蕾舞演员的梦想，在他们眼里，只有继承家业才是唯一的选择，这样才能维持他们上等人的身份，她逃出了那个地方，抛弃了养尊处优的环境，只为了追逐梦想。

告诉平井桃吗？她能想象到小孩慌张的脸，她自己也还是个孩子，怎么能照顾好另外一个孩子呢？

打掉么？可是这是一个生命，是属于她和平井桃的，她能想象到未来这个孩子会有多么好看，多么可爱，她们会一同去草坪上散步，用草叶挠孩子的脚底板，她们会将它摆在大床的中间，在夜色下搂着她一同入睡，她幻想中的画面如高潮后的余韵一样令她高兴，但回到现实，屋里只有漆黑一片，残忍的现状让她有点透不过气来，她下定了决心，决定要去打掉。

她有一个星期没有去找平井桃了，也没有去上班，她能想象到小孩那张着急的脸，但是她不想让她知道，名井怕它没有办法承受住这个事实，她想保护平井桃。

当她坐在医院冰冷的座椅上，她还是发抖了，她的牙关咯咯作响，她用颤抖的手写下自己的名字，护士分明能感受到她的沉重的心跳通过木质书写板传递过来了。

她在等待，也在煎熬，走廊尽头此时出现了一个身影，她在逆着光朝名井南跑来，头发丝满是汗水，眉头皱成了川字，满是焦急，平井桃看到名井南松了口气，弯着腰用力地呼吸，等她重新抬起头，漂亮的脸上都是泪水，她蹲在名井南旁边，握着她的手，

“你怎么知道我在这里”

“我叫我家里人帮我查的，我跟他们坦白了”

“这很冲动，momo，”

“如果没有阻止你打掉，我会发疯的”

名井南没有开口，只是不断地纠着手指。

我可以照顾你们的，虽然我可能在你眼里没有那么成熟，但是我会努力当一个好爸爸，好丈夫的。”

“这很难，很难做到的，momo”名井南低着头说。  
“我知道，我知道很难，但是我爱你”平井桃亲吻她的手背，虔诚地，滚烫的泪珠滴落在名井南的手上。

“跟我回家好吗？”平井桃的眼睛还是依旧亮晶晶的，被一层水雾包裹之后显得更加透彻了，名井南摸着她的脸说。

“好

当护士出来喊名井南进去做手术的时候，走廊上已经没有了她的身影。


End file.
